


A Rainha

by ninah240



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninah240/pseuds/ninah240
Summary: Freeza encontrou algo que finalmente ele poderia usara para trocar por um desejo das esferas do dragão na Terra.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 4





	A Rainha

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Nenhum personagem, mundo ou qualquer coisa relacionada a Dragon Ball me pertence. Essa estória é feita de fã para fã. Divirtam-se!
> 
> Essa história se passa depois do último filme do Broly. Foi apenas um pensamento de capítulo único e não pretendo continuar.

Em sua nave Freeza ainda estava à procura de guerreiros fortes o suficiente para derrotar Goku e Vegeta na Terra, da última vez ele falhou em conseguir destruí-los com Broly e usar as esferas do dragão. Agora ele precisava de alguém que fosse forte, mas que pudesse controlar.

“Com licença senhor Freeza, trago algo que o senhor ficará satisfeito” disse um soldado entrando na sala de comando. Freeza estava de costas olhando para o vasto universo à sua frente enquanto tomava uma taça da sua melhor bebida. Viu pelo reflexo do espelho mais dois soldados entrarem segurando uma mulher. Seus olhos não podiam acreditar em sua sorte. Virou para encarar a recém chegada. Finalmente a sorte estava ao seu lado.

-

Enquanto isso no planeta Terra, Vegeta treinava com seu filho Trunks na sala de gravidade. O menino tinha evoluído muito e queria poder se transformar em Super Saiyajin Blue, simplesmente porque achava o cabelo do pai muito legal em azul brilhante. O pai achava um absurdo o motivo, mas não negava a empolgação de finalmente ver seu filho se dedicar às lutas, pois ultimamente não tinha tido ninguém para treinar a sério, já que desde que Kakarotto começou a treinar com o louco do Broly ele tem ficado mais sozinho. 

Por pouco Trunks não conseguiu acertar um golpe no seu rosto.

"Você está distraído pai! Ou está ficando velho?" provocou Trunks.

"Eu vou te mostrar quem é o velho, pirralho atrevido" Vegeta jogou uma explosão de ki no garoto, que desviou facilmente e apareceu atrás do pai, que virou rápido chutando seu estômago. Trunks escapou por pouco e deu algumas piruetas para trás. Jogou algumas explosões de ki que Vegeta defendeu facilmente, mas não esperava ter o garoto em cima dele tão rápido. Subiu para o nível de Super Saiyajin Blue e o golpeou na nuca derrubando-o no chão.

"Isso não é justo! Você se transformou!"

"Eu não disse que não ia me transformar" 

"Ah, mas daí não vale!" 

"Já é o suficiente por hoje!"

"Humpf" Trunks pegou uma toalha e saiu emburrado da sala de gravidade. Aquele pirralho estava ficando muito forte mesmo tendo apenas 11 anos. Se ele bobear será ultrapassado quando ele crescer.

Vegeta subiu para a cozinha pensando em pegar alguma coisa para comer. Chegando lá não encontrou ninguém no caminho, Bulma deve estar no laboratório ou algo assim. Não se importava de qualquer maneira. Abriu a geladeira e tirou algumas coisas para fazer um lanche rápido. Trunks apareceu pegando alguns sanduiches para ele.

"Você sabe onde está a mamãe?" Vegeta deu de ombros comendo. "Queria pedir pra ela me ajudar com um trabalho da escola."

Foi nesse momento que sentiram a energia de Freeza e seus homens pousar na Terra.

"O que esse verme quer aqui agora?" perguntou Vegeta.

"Devemos ir verificar!" disse Trunks indo pra fora. Vegeta o pegou pela blusa e segurou no ar.

"Você fica pirralho"

"Mas eu ando treinando muito! Eu posso derrotar o Freeza sem dificuldade!" choramingou Trunks.

"Obedeça e vai avisar a sua mãe da situação. Eu vou verificar o que ele quer!"

Vegeta levantou vôo e foi em direção à Freeza. Encontrou Piccolo no caminho se juntando a ele.

"Goku não está na Terra?"

"Não"

"Foi treinar com Whis ou Broly?"

"E eu vou saber? Tenho cara de babá do idiota?"

"Achei que soubesse, vocês vivem pra cima e pra baixo treinando juntos"

Vegeta acelerou e caíram em silêncio, continuando a voar para o sul. Logo chegaram em um campo verde com algumas árvores espaçadas. Lá estava Freeza na frente de sua nave espacial esperando alguma coisa. Provavelmente por eles.

"Isso está ficando meio batido Freeza, não tem outros planetas para visitar?" disse Vegeta aterrissando a poucos metros de distância com Piccolo ao seu lado.

"Você vê meu caro Vegeta, eu não podia perder a oportunidade de te trazer esse presente tão especial."

"Seria um presente te matar e mandar de volta para o inferno"

"Oh, não seja tão dramático!" Freeza deu seu melhor sorriso cínico "Sabe, durante todos os anos que você era meu soldado, principalmente quando era criança, eu sempre me perguntava se não te faria bem uma figura materna. Afinal, eu te criei desde pequeno, e ter uma mãe não seria má ideia"

"O que você está falando Freeza? Bateu com a cabeça da última vez que lutou no torneio? Não ficaria surpreso se você ficasse louco de vez"

"Haha, não. Mas em minha procura por soldados acabei por encontrar algo muito valioso" disse Freeza acenando para seus soldados "tragam a mulher."

Vegeta viu dois soldados arrastarem uma mulher se debatendo para fora da nave espacial. Ela era de altura mediana, magra mas forte, com cabelos castanhos escuros longos e armados. De alguma forma ela era familiar. Quando chegou mais perto pôde ver um rabo em volta de sua cintura.

"Uma saiyajin?!" exclamou Piccolo "você a conhece Vegeta?"

"Não é porque eu sou saiyajin que eu conheço todos eles" respondeu Vegeta.

"Você não é príncipe? Deveria conhecer…"

"Não amola"

"Oh vejo que você não a reconhece, que pena. O príncipe dos saiyajins não se lembra da própria mãe. Tsc tsc" disse Freeza.

Vegeta olhou a mulher novamente, se fosse analisar com calma ela se parecia com sua mãe, mas eram cinquenta e três anos de diferença desde a última vez que a viu. Mesmo assim, ela estava morta de acordo com o seu pai.

“O que você pretende com isso Freeza?” Vegeta estava perdendo a pouco paciência que tinha e se colocando em posição de luta.

“Acalme-se, não vim para lutar. Só quero fazer uma troca. Eu entrego a mulher e vocês me deixam usar as esferas do dragão.”

“Isso é algum tipo de piada?” perguntou Piccolo incrédulo.

“Mesmo se quiséssemos fazer a troca, as esfe…” Vegeta foi interrompido por Goku que apareceu ao seu lado confuso.

“O que eu perdi?” 

“Sempre atrasado Kakarotto” resmungou Vegeta.

“Desculpe, estava treinando com Broly”

“Humpf. Como sempre”

Freeza estava sendo ignorado enquanto os dois saiyajins discutiam entre si como um casal de velhos. Lançou uma explosão de ki nos dois, que Vegeta defendeu com facilidade. Goku, como sempre, estava desatento demais.

“Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar ouvindo vocês conversarem” disse Freeza. “Vão fazer a troca ou não?”

“Que troca?” perguntou Goku.

“Ele quer trocar a mãe de Vegeta por um desejo das esferas do dragão” informou Piccolo indicando com a cabeça para a mulher saiyajin, ignorando o olhar de raiva que Vegeta estava dando a ele. Vegeta ainda não sabia se aquela mulher era mesmo sua mãe.

“Ah. Acho que não vai rolar Freeza. As esferas foram usadas recentemente quando você veio com Broly, então teremos que esperar um tempo ainda.”

“Quanto tempo?”

“Uns meses eu acho. Não tenho certeza”

Vegeta o olhou incrédulo, o idiota não estava mesmo querendo deixar Freeza usar as esferas. Não era possível tamanha imbecilidade. “Você só pode estar brincando que vai deixar ele usar as esferas do dragão”

“Eu não disse isso Vegeta, só disse que ele não vai conseguir usar agora. Então o que será Freeza? Quer lutar?” perguntou casualmente Goku em tom de brincadeira.

“Nós dois sabemos que será uma luta inútil. Eu vou embora e volto daqui alguns meses” Freeza acenou para os soldados e eles começaram a levar a mulher de volta para a nave. Ela se debateu, tentando se soltar. Vegeta ainda não tinha certeza se era sua mãe ou não, mas na dúvida resolveu ajudá-la e avançou com tudo para cima dos soldados chutando a cabeça deles enviando-os direto contra a parede da nave. Aterrissou do lado da mulher ajudando-a a levantar. Sentiu Freeza avançar e liberou uma explosão de energia nele, que desviou continuando a chegar perto. Vegeta se posicionou pronto para se defender.

“Achei que ia embora sem lutar Freeza” riu Vegeta bloqueando chutes e socos do outro. Viu uma abertura na guarda e socou-o no rosto. Ele retrocedeu alguns passos e avançou de novo. Goku apareceu entre os dois fazendo eles pararem.

“Freeza acho melhor você ir embora se não quiser se ferir”

“Kakarotto o que está fazendo? Essa é a nossa chance de mandar ele de volta para o inferno”

“Não vamos fazer isso agora Vegeta, talvez ele seja necessário mais pra frente.”

“Vejo que o macaquinho ainda precisa de alguém para dar ordens ho ho ho” 

Vegeta teve que ser segurado por Goku. “Eu vou te matar Freeza”

“Vai embora logo!” Goku estava tendo dificuldades para segurar Vegeta na forma base, então ele subiu para Super Saiyajin Blue conseguindo controlá-lo mais fácil. Enquanto isso ele viu pelo canto do olho Freeza entrar na sua nave e decolar. Diminuiu o aperto sobre Vegeta, sendo empurrado para longe e levando um soco no estômago. Doeu um pouco.

“Seu imbecil” Vegeta estava irritado. Furioso parecia a palavra mais correta.

“Vegeta, meu filho…” a mulher saiyajin se aproximou deles com cautela. Vegeta olhou para ela com desconfiança “fico tão feliz em vê-lo novamente…”

“Minha mãe está morta. Explique-se!”

“Essa foi a história que seu pai contou para todos, ele queria me proteger então me mandou para outro planeta distante para que Freeza não pudesse me prejudicar, eu corria risco de vida ficando ali. Eu não queria deixá-lo, mas seu pai me prometeu que cuidaria de você. Eu consegui me integrar bem com a população de lá, e passei todos esses anos tendo uma vida tranquila, até que os soldados de Freeza apareceram alguns dias atrás”

“Você é mesmo a mãe de Vegeta? Isso é esquisito!” Goku olhava entre eles “Se bem que vocês se parecem de certa forma. Têm a mesma altura haha”

“Meu filho, acredite em mim…” a mulher retirou um colar de dentro das vestes e passou pela cabeça “se eu não fosse sua mãe, eu não teria isto”

Vegeta reconheceu o colar como sendo o da família real. Era bem similar ao que seu pai usava, e era passado de geração para geração. Infelizmente ele nunca recebeu o seu, pois Freeza o destruiu quando matou seu pai.

“Vê? Eu não estou mentindo” ela se aproximou e entregou para ele o colar. Ele analisou e devolveu.

“Tudo bem, eu acredito em você. De qualquer forma você me pareceu familiar.”

“Ei! Vocês!” Todos olharam para Bulma que chegou em sua nave com Trunks ao seu lado. Ela desceu e se aproximou do marido. “Você sai para lutar com o Freeza e me larga para trás?”

“E o que você ia fazer exatamente? Dar um tapa na cara dele?” disse Vegeta cruzando os braços.

“Hum, quem é essa mulher saiyajin?” Bulma passou pelo marido e se aproximou dela.

“Eu sou Leryce, rainha dos saiyajins, não que eu deva alguma explicação para você terráquea” a saiyajin olhou para Bulma com desdém.

“Rainha? EEEEHHHHHH?” Bulma olhou de Vegeta para Leryce, e depois para ele de novo. “Porque você nunca me contou que sua mãe estava viva?”

“Nem eu sabia mulher, não precisa fazer tanto alarde”

“Ela é minha vó então?” Perguntou Trunks perto dos pais. Será que ela era tão forte como seu pai? Ou era como sua mãe?

“Vó? Eu sou avó?”

“Sim, duas vezes. Esse é Trunks, ele tem onze anos. E em breve você vai conhecer Bra, ela tem um aninho ainda.”

“Mas esses não são nomes saiyajins” Leryce encarou o filho, que deu de ombros.

“Vegeta bem que tentou colocar nomes saiyajins, mas todos eles eram muito estranhos” 

Leryce estava incrédula. Seu filho tinha tido filhos com uma humana, aceitado nomes humanos para eles. E parecia morar pacificamente com a mulher de cabelos azuis. Ela não podia acreditar nisso. Sua linhagem tinha sido mudada por uma humana.

“Quanto mais cedo você aceitar isso, melhor para você. Ou você pode voltar para o planeta que veio” Vegeta a encarava com os braços cruzados. Ele parecia saber o que ela estava pensando.

“Não tenho problemas com isso.” mentiu ela. Talvez com o tempo ela se acostume, se seu filho havia escolhido essa mulher, com certeza tinha um bom motivo.

“Bom, se quiser você pode ir morar com a gente. Temos bastante espaço e você pode conhecer sua netinha.” disse Bulma. Leryce assentiu e seguiu os outros para a nave. Viver na Terra com seu filho parecia ser melhor do que seu lar atual. Seria interessante ficar aqui.

**Author's Note:**

> Deixe seu amor, opiniões e comentários! Eles são muito importantes para continuar escrevendo essa história :)


End file.
